Total Drama Investigative Train
by DoodlePhantom
Summary: Join Chris and his assistants hosting a new season that will include 18 new teens on a fast moving train solving mysteries that will be considered challenges! Will there be drama? Of course, romance problems? Um, that will be debated later... 6 spots open! 4 boys and 2 girls! ((Yes this is a OC story, it's what makes this kind of thing fun!)


The scene fades in on a dark room, the only thing lit was a fire place. There's a man on the arm chair, wearing some cheap trench coat along with a pipe that blows bubbles. "Hello," he greets the viewer, "You may be wondering, why does everything look so mysterious?" He stood up and turned to the fireplace dramatic.

"Well," he began, he turned around ripping off the trench coat (revealing Chris) and placed on some sunglasses while the spotlights suddenly flashed on. "We're casting a new season! Hey we had our times with the oldies but the newbies are so much more better!" Chef, who walked in on the scene handed Chris a bucket of water which he used to splash the fire with a sizzle.

"Yep you heard my majestic beautiful voice, I said new season! I'm accepting about... Chef how many kids can we torture this season?" Chris asked raising a brow. "Eighteen," Chef replied bluntly. "Right, eighteen. I'm accepting eighteen applications of you lucky children! So you guys might be wondering, 'Chris, what exactly are you doing this season?' Well I can answer that right now, Chef?"

Chef groaned and dragged himself out of the scene, after a second only one spotlight was on Chris, like he was giving some sort of dramatic speech about his vanity. "We're basing this on the theme, Mystery!" Chris announced proudly, Chef was the only one clapping in the background. "Hey can you get the mute to clap too, Chef?" Another clapping was now in session along with Chef's. "Better," Chris stated with a smile.

"Alright Chef, you take over. I have to sign some papers on those killer racoons," the very vain host ordered as he walked off the screen with a grin. Chef sighed and walking onto the stage, "Alright kids," he began in a tone of annoyance. "Here's how you get on here, you fill out this form," the buff chef held up a piece of paper that was written on. "You do that, and you mail it to us, easy. Alright, Venny, kill the video," Chef ordered to the temporary assistance, and the final thing was static, the video was cut.

((Alright so welcome to Total Drama Investigative Trains! Apps are currently open and are free to fill out. However do mind the boy/girl limit, we can't have any over flowing balance but if we are in dire need of contestants the limit will be a tad edited. So, if you want to get in on the action, forms under the text!))

Name: (Whole first name, Last name, and nick name)

Age: (14-17)

Gender: (Male or Female)

Features: (Eyes, hair color, hair style, and any facial markings such as freckles)

Clothing: (This explains itself, add in the casual, nightwear, swim wear, and an costume (for future challenges))

Fears: (with meanings)

A short paragraph about personality: (Three or more sentences please!)

A simple back story: (Same down here too, three or more!)

Want a example? No problem

Name: Venny Toxi

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Features: Brown eyes, dark brown hair styled in a long pony tail, and light amount of freckles.

Clothing: Casual-A over sized lavender sweater with blue leggings and boots. Nightwear-A long blue and white polka dotted T-shirt covering shorts. Swimwear-A orange one piece with a life guard vest. Costume-A black cat

Fears: Insects, she easily gets shocked by them. And falling off the train, who doesn't?

A short paragraph about personality: Venny is a mischievous assistant who's mute. She gives contestants a break by helping them out and using her nurse skills to fix any broken limbs and bones. Venny may look dumb but she does have common sense and will stay away from silly situations.

A simple back story: Venny had been a lonely kid which is why she doesn't talk much. She was tricked by Chris once she thought she was signing up to volunteer to help be a vet. Therefore she's trapped by the contract she signed into helping set up traps with Chef, so she's pretty much an assistance's assistant.

((I look forward to your PMs!))


End file.
